Assassin's Legacy
by Assistant Elite General Matteo
Summary: What if Rainbow Dash, nicknamed "Silent Killer", is given a job of killing a person she is in love to? Will she finish the job? Or she will confess? My first story. (Closed for revision)


Hello lads! This is my FIRST one-shot! No bad comments pls! This one-shot is actually one of my favorite dreams. I also have a crush on Rainbow Dash which is why I hate other pairings (Except Rainbow Dash X Me) that involve other characters. But **I** **DON'T HATE** the characters themselves. (Like Soarin) Lastly, there might be some references and real characters and names in my fanfics. See you later comrades! Cheers! (Might contain LITTLE heated stuff)

I don't own My Little Pony, it is own by the awesome Hasbro.

XXXX

October 28 2016

Outskirts of Paris, France

Somewhere in outskirts of Paris lies a large warehouse, which is an abandoned. A shadowy figure, famously known as Rainbow Dash aka "Silent Killer", walks through the abandoned warehouse while listening to her favorite cover artist, who is her crush. Her phone suddenly rings and she took it, answering the call.

"New job?"

The boss replied.

"Yes. But it might be a hard one..."

Dash scoffed at her boss's reply. Well, she had already have been a news headline around the world because she killed many popular, influential people.

"Every mission you gave me are very easy, as in, insanely easy!"

The boss looked at the next target's pic, chuckled before replying.

"You want to know who is this guy that I want to be dead?"

Dash is getting impatient.

"Who is it?"

The boss bursted into laughter before replying.

"Well, it's no other than Assistant Elite General Juan Matteo 'Executioner MKII' Dabid! Your crush and not-so-future BF!"

The Silent Killer was shocked. Him, her crush, is the next target?

 _'OMG, him? This isn't true! I can't kill him! He is my favorite cover artist, motorcycle rider and marksman! I wish this is just a dream or imagination!'_ Dash thought.

"Are you fucking serious, boss?"

The boss chuckled.

"Yes. He just launched the Second War On Terror, Operation Destroy The Porn and Operation Defend The Home Front. Although the two operations doesn't cause problems to us, the Second War On Terror did. He ordered the death of every ENEMY of the Elite General and him, including communists in Europe and US, spies, terrorists, hackers, and assassins like us. So I want you, not-so-future-lover-of-AEG, to eliminate him. BTW, the death of him will also cause hugeee demoralization in all militaries around the world! How awesome is that?"

Dash tried to protest.

"But I loved hi-"

The boss's happiness fades.

"No buts, we really need to get rid of him so that we can assassinate the other military commanders. Also the reward is half a billion dollars, and it's CASH!"

Dash has no choice, she is very greedy, so she accepted the job.

"It seems I have no choice. I'm taking the job."

"Great! The deadline is 12 midnight, so hurry. BTW, the AEG is in Paris, in the Eiffel Tower specifically. So go kill him, get the reward, and you're all set to spend all the money! And don't let love DISTRACT you!"

The call ended, and Dash checked her watch, it's 11:30 AM, she had still plenty of time.

 _'Fuckin' life'_

She thought

"But... It's $500,000 dollars, I can buy many new equipment with that!" Dash shouted happily.

She ran off to her motorcycle, grabbing her katana and silenced P99, turned on the engine, and rode off, on her way to Paris.

She still have 8 hours and 30 minutes before the deadline.

XXXX

8 hours and 30 minutes before deadline

Eiffel Tower, Paris, France

In the top restaurant of the famous Eiffel Tower, the AEG drinks his favorite red wine while enjoying the wonderful view of 'City Of Love'.

 _'Ah, sweet aroma of wine, cool, breeze wind, wonderful view of the city, no noises, what a perfect combination.'_ Matteo thought

A German-American Korps officer, famously known as Heinz Guderian, ran through the stairs, finding his superior, saluting to him.

"Sir, reporting for duty comrade!"

The other people around them stare at the scene. Matteo almost spitted out his wine. Guderian immediately apologized.

"Sorry sir for interrupting your relaxation and peace."

Matteo returns back to his normal, serious self.

"It's ok, as long as you DIDN'T scare the shit out of me. So... What brings you here, lad?"

"Um, sir. The terror organization, Globex, according to our hackers and scouts, had recently ordered their best assassin, to assassinate you. And this assassin, is also in Paris! Should we order a mass defensive mobilization of GAK-"

Matteo drank some more of his wine. He is getting curious about THIS assassin. This assassin had killed generals, politicians, businessmen and journalists, which caused widespread panic, which made the people more paranoid than in the Cold War.

"Did the scouts and research sector identified the assassin?"

Guderian chuckled, which makes the AEG raise his eyebrow.

"You're not gonna believe who this is."

Matteo is now pissed, he hates his time wasted. Especially when he is in the middle of relaxation.

"Who the fuck is this person! I want to know the identity of this shitty -"

Guderian knew that the Assistant Elite General is as impatient, and brutal as their Elite General. So he spoked before Matteo breaks his wine bottle.

"Her name is Rainbow Dash, alias Silent Killer. Your crush for months, and your future girlfriend."

Matteo was at loss for words. _'Rainbow Dash? WTF is wrong with this world!? You've got to be kidding me, Heinz. Dash is the assassin? I'm goddamn in love with her! She is the most awesome girl I've ever knew! I can't order my men to kill her! And I can't kill her either!_

Despite being shocked, he returned to his serious self.

"Is this a joke, Heinz?"

Guderian grinned.

"Nope! It's all true, sir! I can't even believe it! Also, this is might be the right time to confess to her your feelings! By the way, she also had the same feelings for you from what we heard, but still, she wants the $500,000 bounty."

Matteo throws a random crumped paper into the air. Causing some people to sweat drop.

"Fucking bullshitness. I really hate my life!"

A man wearing a trench coat patted Matteo's shoulder.

"Well, I recommend not to swear in a middle of a public place."

Matteo looked to his back to see who the person is.

"Oh, it's you, Matthew. I'm sorry about that, I just, can't believe it. Rainbow Dash is the assassin? WTFH."

The EG, known as John Matthew 'Executioner' Davis, lights his cig, and sits down.

"It seems that you really loved her, huh?"

Matteo face palmed.

"It's obvious lad, VERY OBVIOUS. I'm in love with her for like, almost a year!"

Matthew chuckled.

"You're really a damn brony. And a secret romantic guy."

Matteo shot him a glare.

"Fuck yourself, lad."

Guderian returned to the two general's table with some McDonald's fries.

"Sooo. Why not have a break? This damn conversation has come far already."

Matteo nodded.

"Amen. It's so damn far lad. As far as..."

And so the conversation went on furthermore. Discussing more about the assassination (Or some anime/MLP stuff) going to happen.

XXXX

4 hours before deadline

Rooftop of a clothes shop, Paris

Rainbow Dash assembled her L115A3 sniper rifle, then she searched the Eiffel Tower for the AEG.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this job. I really can't kill him, I really love Matteo. But I need to finish this job before I get fired by boss.'_ Dash thought to herself.

She continued to scan the top restaurant for a few minutes, until she found him, her crush, talking to GAK 3rd Commander and Elite General.

 _'Calm down, Dash. You can do this.'_

She aimed the sights to the head of AEG. Her hands are shaking, heart beats faster second after second.

 _'Come on, you can do this.'_

XXXX

Meanwhile, with the trio...

Matthew took another sip of coffee.

"Damn, Italian coffee is so good."

Matteo moaned.

"Oh come on! French red wine is better than your old man's drink!"

Matthew spitted out his drink, punching Matteo's face.

"Don't you dare to say that again! You moron-"

Matteo smacked him with his trusty L115A3, knocking him out.

"That's what happens when you fuckin' hurt me."

Guderian face palmed at the scene, remembering his and Erwin Rommel's bromance.

"You two look like brothers fighting over a little thing... Like me and Rommel."

Matteo lifted the EG and sat him to a chair next to Guderian.

"And you're like Switzerland who doesn't care what's happening."

Guderian smiled.

"At least I didn't get hurt."

Matteo just shrugged, staring back at the Paris' night life.

"Yeah yeah whatever. But to be honest, I don't think she can kill me. She has feelings for me, so it's possible that the assassination will not happen."

Guderian nodded.

"I agree."

XXXX

3 hours and 45 minutes before deadline

Meanwhile, with Dash...

 _'Come on you can do this!'_

Dash thought again for the 100th time.

 _'Just pull the fucking trigge-'_

Her voice trailed off. She can't believe what she just saw. It was Matteo's face.

 _'OMG... He's so... Handsome...'_ Dash let go of her rifle, took her phone, and takes a picture of her crush.

 _'OMG, did I really just take a photo of him!? OMG! This is the best day of my life!'_

Dash quickly ran off to the exit, forgetting she had a mission to do.

XXXX

Meanwhile, with the trio... (Again)

Matthew yawns, looking for a coffee.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Here's your good old coffee from Starbucks."

Matthew drinks the coffee in one go.

"Thanks, even though you knocked me out."

Matteo laughed. He grabs his rifle, preparing to leave.

"Hahaha. So, are we going leaving now?"

Matthew does the same.

"Yes. How 'bout you, Guderian?"

Guderian fixes his uniform and his Luger pistol.

"Of course sir."

"Great. Let's go." Matteo shouted.

XXXX

2 hours and 15 minutes before deadline

9:45 PM

Starbucks, Paris, France

Dash was busy looking at Matteo's picture which she made a wallpaper when her phone ringed. It was her boss.

 _'Oh crap.'_

She answered the call.

"So, is he dead? Did you kill him?" Her boss asked.

"Ummm... Actually, I can't handle his handsomeness so, no. Didn't kill him."

Her boss was angered by her reply.

"WHAT!? What the hell is wrong with you, Dash? You can't let him live! We need to get rid of him now! Go kill him, in his mansion, immediately before I fire you!"

Dash was furious at her boss's reply.

"Fine. How much time I have left?"

"2 hours and 15 minutes, Dash."

"Fuck, gotta go now."

She ended the call, ran to her motorcycle, and rode off to the Paris International Airport.

XXXX

2 hours before deadline

10:27 PM

Juan Matteo Estates, Washington D.C., USA

Matteo stretches his arms, grabbing a red wine and a glass.

"So, sir. Are we going to-"

"Nope, we can't mobilize our Rangers or men to protect me. I have something in my mind."

Guderian was curious about what the AEG is planning.

"Sir, what is it?"

"Tell our guards, to return to base for this night only."

Guderian was surprised at his superiors plan.

"Are you serious sir? Oh wait, I know what you're planning lad. Are you going to fuc-"

Matteo punched his shoulder, his face is now red as roses.

"Don't you dare to say that, mate! You're dismissed!"

Guderian shrugged it off, saluting.

"Okokok, sir! And have a good one night stand sir!"

"Very funny lad."

Guderian leaves Matteo's bedroom. Matteo walks to the balcony beside his room.

 _'Dash, mi amore, please come.'_ He thought.

XXXX

1 hour before deadline

Rooftop of Matteo's mansion

 _'Ok, Dash. It is now or never!'_ She thought.

She quickly grapples down the roof, falling on her feet, pointing her katana to Matteo.

"H-Hey! Any last words to say?"

Matteo drinks his wine, faces his crush.

"Well, Dash. You finally arrived. I'm waiting for you for like, 8 hours. And, I don't have any last words to say."

Dash tried to smile, but she can't hide her nervousness.

"Very well then. I can now finally kill you so that I can get the boun-"

Matteo smiles. Which make Dash even more nervous.

"You can't kill me, my cute little Dashie. I know you loved me."

The Silent Killer blushed, but she keep on focusing.

"Don't you dare to fool me with that tactic, Matteo! And I'm not cute!"

"So, you're really very greedy, with no sight of mercy, care or love. Your mind is poisoned by money. So poisoned that you don't care about the people you killed, you really just want money, all the damn money. You are an evil person."

Dash was at loss of words.

 _'Me? Poisoned by money? I don't care about people that I killed? Is that how bad and greed I'm?'_ She thought.

Tears slowly came out of Dash's eyes.

"Yes, I'm an evil person. A person who needs to be apprehended or executed for what I've done."

Matteo kept silent.

"You can now arrest or execute me, Matteo. Please, I need to pay for what I've done!" Dash cried.

Matteo walked closer to Dash.

"I will never do that, Dash."

"Why!? I kill many influential people! I must pay for what I've done!"

"Here's the answer, mi amore."

"What is i-"

After a few seconds, Dash now know what is the answer. Matteo kissed her, and called her my love.

Dash tried to fought back. But Matteo's tongue caught her by surprise.

After a long tongue fight, the two break from each other's embraces to catch some air.

"...Matteo..."

"Dash, I love you. You're the only one who perfect my life. And for me, you're cute."

Dash blushed.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

Dash smiled.

"T-thanks Matteo..."

Matteo blushed, getting nervous by his next question.

"Dash? Can we do... Erm... Have a-"

Dash blushed again. But she knew what he is talking about.

"S-sure! Just... Just don't make me pregnant. Ok?"

"Of course, babe. You are not yet prepared for that."

Matteo came closer to her, unzipping her jumpsuit, slightly revealing her cleavage.

"You're really prepared for this, ey? You don't have a damn bra."

Dash grinned.

"I just guess that you will confess your feelings for me and that you will ask for **that**."

Matteo removes her belt and her weapons, lifting Dash bridal style before laying her on his bed. Matteo then closes and locks the windows and doors in his bedroom.

"Enough chit-chat. Shall we get into it, my love?"

Dash smiled, starting to remove her clothes, Matteo does the same.

"Y-yes. Just... Make it easy at first please?"

Matteo kissed Dash's forehead.

"Sure, whatever you say so, cutie."

XXXX

7 hours and 30 minutes after the deadline passed

Matteo's mansion, Washington D.C., USA

Toad, the Strike Force Elites' medic, walks through the hallway of the AEG group's rooms. Waking up every member of the group, the last room he always came to is the AEG's room.

"Sir Matteo! It's time for breakfast! Our menu for today is your favorite pancakes!"

No response.

"Sir Matteo, are you there?"

Still no response.

"Dammit... Guys! I need help! Our good ole general is not responding to me!"

Ryan, the Terraria's best warrior and gun welder, came to Toad.

"Do you know how to picklock door knobs, Toad?"

Toad lowered his head.

"Actually, no..."

"About time! Hey lads, call Nathan! One of his drones know how to picklock this damn door knob!"

The members did what he said. After a few moments, Nathan, the SFE's professional engineer, came with one of his trusty drones.

"Don't worry lads! My drone is here to save the day!"

Riggs, the SFH's commando, face palmed.

"Dude, save your heroic speeches later. We need to know that our leader is in there."

Al Capone, the AEG's gangster, sympathized.

"You're no fun, Riggs. Nathan, do what you need to do."

The drone picklocks the door, successfully opening it.

Mike, Minecraft's best enchanter and assassin, cheered!

"Way to go, comrade!"

The Elite General arrived to the scene.

"I will go in first, I smell something fishy."

When Matthew entered the room, he saw locked doors and windows, an AEG uniform, a black, thin jumpsuit, a belt with a katana and silenced P99 handgun. He heard some snoring.

 _'I knew someone will come to my assistant's room! But I see two people under the sheets of the bed. I wonder who are this...'_ Matthew thought.

Rainbow Dash slowly reveal herself from the sheets. Yawning, until she saw the most brutal man of 20th century. She quickly hid her private parts.

"Oh my god! What are you doing in here!?"

Matthew was shocked at what he saw. Rainbow Dash, alias Silent Killer, is sleeping, and had sex with her target?

Dash's scream made her boyfriend wake up immediately. It also made the two groups enter the room.

"What is it, my love? Is there something..."

Matteo saw the AEG and SFH groups, along with Guderian and the EG.

"...Wrong?..."

Dash came closer to Matteo, hiding behind his back. Matteo clears his throat.

"Alright... Um, guys... Let me... *Breathes* Explain..."

XXXX

(Remember, don't have sex when you're at a house or building with many people who are professional or had drones. Unless your bedroom walls are soundproof...)

Well, that's the end of my first fanfic. I hope you like it! Bye now comrades.

Legend:

Mi amore - Spanish or Italian words for 'my love'

EG - Elite General

AEG - Assistant Elite General

GAK - German-American Korps

SFE - Strike Force Elites


End file.
